1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fishing device suitable for cooperating with a fishing rod, for automatically hooking a fish, comprising a frame, a spring device for giving a pull on the fishing line at the moment that a fish pulls on the fishing line, which spring device is coupled to the frame with one end, a blocking device to keep the spring device taut, a deblocking device for deactivating the blocking device at the moment that a fish pulls on the fishing line, and a carrier device for cooperating with a fishing line, which carrier device is coupled to the other end of the spring device.
2. Prior Art
Such a fishing device is known from FR-A-2 204 349. Here a fishing line is led around a sensor and then behind a hook. The hook is connected with a taut spring. The spring is kept taut by a pawl, which is connected to the sensor. If a fish bites the fishing line is pulled and the sensor turns and the pawl releases the spring. The spring loosens with a pull and takes the hook and the fishing line along with it such that the fish is hooked. At the end of the spring motion an arm turns that loosens the fishing line from the hook.
A disadvantage of this known fishing device is that when the spring is released the fishing line is also unwound from the reel of the fishing line. Then the end of the fishing line with the fishhook and the fish on it is pulled less forcefully. Placing the reel in the blocking position can eliminate this disadvantage. However, this has the disadvantage that after hooking a fish the fish can pull the entire fishing rod into the water if the fishing rod is not grasped in time.